Hermano mio
by Doof-fan
Summary: ¿Que fue lo que ocurrió para que esto fuera necesario? ¿Acaso no entiendes que un ángel no puede vivir solo en el cielo sin su complemento? La vida eterna es un eterno sufrimiento si tu ya no estas a mi lado. AU


**Un saludo a todos quienes aun rondan por esta sección la verdad no he tenido nada de tiempo para pasar ni por DA, ni otros sitios ya que vuelvo de noche a mi casa y casi no puedo mantenerme en pie por eso T.T Tenia este fic de Febrero que ahora me atreví a subir. La verdad se sale bastante de las cosas que comúnmente escribo ya que es sobre Phineas y Ferb (Los hermanos, no la serie) ya que me di cuenta de que casi nadie escribe de solo ellos 2 profundizando su hermoso lazo casi indestructible. Esta historia fue una locura que se me ocurrió mientras estaba de viaje en verano. Esta ambientada en un AU por lo que las cosas pueden tornarse raras cuando empiecen a leer.**

**Si alguien quiere tomarlo como Phinerb puede hacerlo, aunque no lo escribí con esa intención.**

_**Phineas and Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**_

* * *

_Oh, hermano mío ¿Qué es eso que has hecho?_

_¿Qué es eso que hiciste para que las puertas del cielo se te hayan cerrado?_

_¿Qué la oportunidad de estar juntos haya sido negada?_

_Aun no lo creo, tu no eres malo. Solo eres diferente. Diferente a los otros, y sobre todo diferente a mi._

_Gracias a eso nos complementamos. No sabes cuánto te extraño. Me haces falta._

_Demasiada falta._

_Aquí entre tanta inocencia es necesaria un poco de tu madurez._

_El cielo ya no es lo mismo sin ti. Nunca cometiste un error, por favor, prométeme que jamás pasara por tu mente el pensamiento de que eres malo. Porque no lo eres._

_Espero que lo entiendas. Yo te estaré esperando. Día y noche esperare yo. Si algún día decides volver, estaré con los brazos abiertos dispuesto a recibirte con gusto._

_Hermano mío, se que te hicieron daño, se que te hicieron sufrir ¿Acaso crees que no lo sé?¿Acaso por mi inocencia piensas que no puedo darme cuenta de las cosas difíciles?_

_Déjame decirte, hermano mío, que en eso no tienes razón. Mi pureza no me impide ser consecuente, no me impiden razonar. Al igual que tu, tengo nada más que una perspectiva diferente del mundo que nos rodea._

_Hermano, el reino de los cielos ya no te quiere cerca ¿Serias capas de perdonarlos? Ellos no saben lo que hacen, no actúan con maldad. Solo sienten miedo, así como tu también lo sentiste al momento de ser desterrado._

_¿Acaso crees que yo tampoco sufro aquello?_

_Hermano, desde las alturas te observo vagar. No dejes que el rencor invada tu corazón, tu eres bueno, recuérdalo siempre._

_Se que te pido mucho y tal vez encuentres que soy injusto, pero piénsalo, yo solo quiero protegerte._

_Ten fe en que en algún momento volveremos a estar juntos._

_Y nos complementaremos como uno solo nuevamente._

_Tu hermano Phineas siempre estará pensando en ti, aun cuando las estrellas vuelvan para adornar el cielo._

_No me olvides._

Hermano Phineas, yo jamás te he olvidado.

Pero quiero que entiendas, que allí no es mi hogar.

Condenado a vagar como un ángel oscuro, aquí he encontrado mi solitario lugar.

Tampoco guardo rencor, mucho menos maldad. Pero allá no soy bienvenido, ni tampoco nuestra hermandad.

¿Qué no ves, que ellos no lo entienden? ¿Qué no nos comprenden?

No desean que estemos juntos. Ni yo cerca tuyo, ni tu cerca mío. Observa bien tu alrededor. Tu inocencia es un don, no quiero que lo pierdas por estar conmigo.

Fue mi propia decisión el abrir mi mente a cosas prohibidas.

El permitir entregar mi pureza a cambio de palabras desconocidas.

Y aquí me encuentro ahora, caminando sin rumbo como una siniestra sombra. Vi el mundo desde una perspectiva distinta a la tuya, diferente a la de todos. Es peligroso para ti andar conmigo.

¿Qué no ves que no somos similares, sino muy diferentes?

Me atrevería incluso a llamarnos opuestos. El ying y el yang. El sol y la Luna. El Mar y la Tierra.

Date cuenta, que nuestra hermandad es utópica.

Es imposible.

Es incorrecta.

_Oh, Ferb. Mira lo que dices. Observa lo que el dolor le ha hecho a tu alma destrozada._

_¿Qué acaso no lo ves?_

_Somos opuestos. Somos distintos, pero así como el día necesita de la noche, Phineas necesita de Ferb. Somos un complemento, separados no somos nada, juntos lo somos todo._

_Fíjate lo que éramos capaces de hacer cuando nuestras mentes llegaban al mismo destino._

_Todas esas maravillas que hicimos juntos._

_¿Acaso las olvidaste ya?_

_Claro que eras distinto. Ambos lo éramos. Pero ese era nuestro don especial. Sin ti ¿Qué soy capaz de hacer yo? Nada, solo soy un ángel que revolotea solitario por las nubes, condenado a vagar solo._

_Así es._

_Ahora pertenecer a este cielo es una amarga condena._

Phineas, date cuenta.

Las palabras que mencionas ya no tienen sentido.

Necesitas alejarte de mi.

Soy peligroso, mira lo que te he hecho.

No quiero ser el causante de que pierdas tu pureza. Por favor, eso crearía en mi un dolor inimaginable. No pierdas lo que te da una identidad. No necesitas de mi para ser feliz.

_¿De qué hablas? ¿Te das cuenta de las palabras que salen de tu boca?_

Claro que me doy cuenta. Me doy cuenta del error que cometimos. Adiós Phineas, hasta nunca.

_Hermano mío, fíjate ya. Es el dolor el que habla por ti._

_Esa no es tu voz, esas no son tus palabras. Por favor, reflexiona lo que dices._

_Siempre silencioso, siempre callado ¿Qué pasa ahora que las palabras que eliges no son las adecuadas?_

He cambiado, hermano. He cambiado física y mentalmente. Ya no soy el mismo, ya no soy el de siempre. Mírame, ya no soy nunca más el ángel a tu lado.

_Ferb, eso no significa nada para mi. Estar contigo es lo que siempre he hecho. ¿Quién soy si tu no estas a mi lado?_

Phineas ¿Acaso las negras alas que fui obligado a portar no te advierten del peligro?¿De la clase de ser en el que me he convertido? Mira nada más. Ahora soy un demonio, un expulsado, un ángel caído.

_Ferb, ellos se equivocan. Tú lo sabes, yo lo se. Jamás cometiste delito alguno, jamás hiciste algo malo. Tu no mereces eso, no mereces ese destino cruel al que he han condenado. Luchare contra cada divinidad existente si es necesario para regresarte conmigo._

Hermano Phineas, mira ahora tu lo que hablas. ¿Aún no te das cuenta? Hablas de acabar con todos, hablas de romper las reglas del cielo ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo?

No cometas los errores que yo cometí, tu no lo mereces. Eres el ángel de la inocencia, el blanco es tu color.

En cambio yo, soy el punto negro que arruina el conjunto. Soy esa sombra malévola que no debería estar allí. Soy el demonio que vive cerca de cada ángel.

Hermano, no cometas locuras. Aun tienes a tus amigos. Aun debes pensar en los otros que allí tienen el privilegio de estar contigo.

_Ellos serán todo, pero sin ti no es nada. Oh, Ferb, no soporto el dolor de tus palabras. Podre estar rodeado de centenares, de miles de personas, y aun así sentirme en la más absoluta soledad. Sin ti no soy nada, y aquí voy yo para hacerte eterna compañía._

Phineas, no lo hagas. Piensas locuras, piensas demasiado con el corazón. Es por eso que debo alejarte de mi. Yo pienso demasiado con el cerebro, la razón es mi palabra. Mira lo que intentas ¿Por qué no puedes verlo claramente como yo lo veo?

_Mente y corazón deben estar juntos. ¿Inteligencia sin inocencia en que te convertirá? Te falta un pedazo, te falta el alma, y aquí voy yo para entregarte eso que echas de menos._

Phineas, detente ahora que puedes hacerlo. Abriré mis oscuras alas para volar hacia el horizonte, por allá en donde jamás me encuentres. Hermano mío, ya no podemos estar juntos, nunca más, nunca jamás.

_Ya voy en camino. Ya voy para allá. Ferb… ¿Acaso ya no quieres que este a tu lado?_

Oh, Phineas. Piensas que ya no te estimo? ¿Qué ya no tengo deseos de estar con mi hermano? Ahora el equivocado es otro. El equivocado eres tú. ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que es peligroso que nos vean juntos?

_Ya nada me importa, ya que todo me falta. Ferb, aquí voy. Nuevamente seremos uno solo nada más._

Phineas, veo que pretendes. Veo que es lo que buscas. Por favor, no hagas locuras. Yo ya me estoy alejando hacia donde pertenezco. Las puertas del infierno ya están cerca. Allí es donde ahora debo estar.

Disfruta de tu eterna vida, detente ahora que puedes hacerlo.

Te veo venir.

Te veo bajar.

Te veo acercarte como un veloz rayo hacia mi.

Te veo en mis brazos.

Te veo llorar.

¿Por qué?

_A veces te odio. A veces quiero darte una bofetada para que te des cuenta ¿Acaso no lo ves? Renuncio a la vida eterna, porque la vida eterna es un tormento si tu no estas. ¿Para que quiero ser inmortal si será un suplicio más grande que la peor de las agonías?_

_Oh, Ferb. Se lo que hago, claro que lo veo, claro como el agua. Tu alma es pura, tu alma es buena, y aquí vengo yo a hacerte compañía._

No me queda otra, te doy un fuerte abrazo. Hermano, yo te extraño, yo te quiero ¿Qué no ves que no te quiero ver sufrir? ¿Acaso crees que para mi es fácil soportar este tormento? ¿Crees que voy con una sonrisa en la cara a los confines del infierno?

_Ferb, se que no es fácil. Me cuesta entenderte a veces. Hoy es uno de esos momentos, pero a partir de ahora, tenemos mil años para entendernos el uno al otro. Ahora es el momento de volver a complementarnos._

A ser uno solo.

_A ser Phineas con su Ferb._

**A volver ambos, a vivir en armonía.**

**Caminamos juntos.**

**Caminamos felices.**

**Las puertas se han abierto.**

**Las puertas detrás de nosotros se cierran.**

**Jamás volveremos.**

**Pero nos tenemos.**

**¿Acaso necesitamos algo más que eso?**

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Siento mucho casi no pasar por estos lados pero sentí un poco de desmotivacion tambien por lo monotematico que se ha vuelto el fandom, por lo que quise aportar con mi granito de arena. Tratare de terminar mis otros fics pero no prometo nada._

_Un cordial saludo de Doof-Fan. Espero que nos veamos pronto._


End file.
